Caso de la cita
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de: Turnabout date. Author: SilverDawn2010. "Oh Nick..." Maya se rió un poco. "Si vas ha pedirme una cita... solo hazlo."


Caso de la cita

Él ha estado cara a cara contra asesinos de sangre fría, tubo que cuestionarlos y hacer que quebraran su fachada de inocencia.

Vio a su mentora y jefa perder la vida.

Él tuvo a su mejor amigo de la escuela desaparecer sin dejar ningún rastro.

Él ha estado en situación en las que tuvo que encarar a la muerte, situación desesperada tras situación desesperada… y aun así, de alguna manera, saliendo victorioso.

Phoenix Wright vivió esto en sus 25 años de vida, la mayoría de esto durante sus dos años como abogado. La escuela de abogados no lo preparo para estas locuras que parecen que ocurren cada semana.

Pero todo eso que vivió en los años pasados… no era nada comprado con el estrés que vivió los últimos dos días. Su mejor amiga, Maya Fey, fue secuestrada… y el rescate era la absolución de un hombre culpable. Era una elección imposible… Y cada hora por 48 horas, él vivió al extremo, preguntándose si Maya estaba bien… si Engarde era culpable… si la policía encontraría a Maya (y con vida)… si la evidencia llegaría… si estaba haciendo lo correcto al tratar de dejar ir un hombre culpable irse. Durante todo esto, él apenas podía pensar en nada excepto en Maya y su seguridad… y una forma de sacar a Engarde de ese desastre, consigo mismo. Fueron dos días muy agotadores… el estrés y el drama nunca acababan. Cada momento estaba lleno de ansiedad y tensión… y una sería falta de sueño. Phoenix estaba muy preocupado por Maya… y se enfrento a la derrota al menos una docena de veces en la catastrófica ultima hora…

Entonces, el milagro ocurrió… y Maya regreso a él sana y salva. Las palabras no podía describir su alivio cuando ella finalmente esta en frente de él, con esa sonrisa fresca (y Ho-que-linda) en su cara… y la jalo a sus brazos, sujetándola con fuerza, sin querer dejarla ir en ningún momento. En ese punto Phoenix sentía que podría estar llorando de alegría… pero no pudo… no con Engarde estando allí, desde luego. Pero aun así… ella se sentía tan bien regresándole el abrazo mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Phoenix… y para él se sentía bien acariciar la larga cabellera de Maya, tratando de dejarse sumir ella finalmente estaba en sus brazos de nuevo. Ella finalmente estaba a salvo… y él podía respirar de nuevo.

Esa noche, después de una gran fiesta, y cuando todo estaba resuelto… Él se tumbo despierto en su cama, su mente esta de carreras. Era la tercera noche seguida que no pudo dormir… pero esta vez, algo mas lo estaba molestando y devorando. No era estrés por la vida ni situación es de vida o muerte, en lugar de eso… era algo más que tendría que enfrentar… sus sentimientos.

Phoenix sabia que se preocupaba por Maya… como una buena amiga, casi como hermanos, él asumió. Los dos han pasado por muchas cosas juntos desde que él la salvo de la cárcel y ella decidió pegarse a él como su ayudante. Ella estaba con él a su lado en la corte, animándolo, y reanimándolo cuando las cosas estaban mal. Ella era su amiga más cercana… y él sabía que podía confiar en ella. No había duda que él tenía un lugar especial para ella.

¿Pero de verdad el desarrollo sentimientos románticos hacia ella?

_No… no hay prueba para eso… _Él se dijo así mismo. _La evidencia lo es todo._

_Pero mi corazón no es ningún tribunal… sé que tan indefenso me sentí allí, cuando sentí que fracase y que la había perdido… que ella estaba muerta… yo… no pude soportarlo. Sentí como el mundo entero giraba a mí alrededor… y como mi vida se había acabado. Que falle en salvarla, fracase en protegerla… no sabía cuánto ella significaba para mi… hasta que la perdí._

_Bueno… incluso si ella me gusta… un poco… quizá… ¿Cómo sabré que ella me ama? ¿Acaso tengo pruebas para eso?_

_Probablemente no le gusto… digo, ella más que nadie sabe que no soy tan buen abogado como todos creen que soy… todo lo que hago es farolear y esperar a tener suerte. ¿Por qué ella le gustaría alguien así?_

_¡Porque eres listo y apuesto, por eso!_

_Bah, si claro… incluso si eso fuera cierto… ella no ha mostrado señales de que le gusto. Nunca. Y ella no es la persona más madura del mundo… Ella probablemente no está lista para tener un novio. Ni siquiera sé si se le permite tener uno, con eso de que es una médium y todo eso… De todas maneras, ella probablemente está enamorada de esas estrellas de las que tanto habla…_

Y con eso, Phoenix se enrollo y se dirigió a dormir, convenciéndose que si de verdad tenia sentimientos por Maya, era un alivio tenerla de regreso, y ella no lo amaría de todas maneras.

Él se levanto la mañana siguiente, bañado, se puso gel, y se dirigió a la oficina. Él no estaba muy listo para tomar otro caso aun… pero más o menos fue para ver a Maya. Seguramente, la niña enloquecería si él no se mostrara a trabajar… e iría a hacer un calvario en la puerta de su casa.

El abogado rió para sí mismo y abrió la puerta, entrando a su oficina para encontrarla… calmada. Casi, con una calma de muerte. Su mente se regreso a la última vez que encontró la oficina de esta manera… pero se saco la memoria y se dirigió a su escritorio.

"¿Maya?"

Nada… parecía que él estaba aquí solo el día de hoy. No que fuera algo inusual… Maya no venía a la oficina todos los días… ella tenía su 'trabajo de verdad' como médium… así que no era tan común para él estar solo, esperando que el teléfono sonara, y pretendiendo leer esos libros en el librero en caso de que un cliente potencial apareciera.

¿Pero cómo se llamaba ese sentimiento? ¿Decepción?

No era la gran cosa, Phoenix se dijo así mismo. Él solo esperaba poder hablar con Maya hoy y compartir un par de risas… y que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Sonaba egoísta, pero desde que regreso él no la ha tenido enteramente para él. Él esperaba pasar algo de tiempo con ella al menos… a solas… ya que había regresado, pero no hubo tal suerte.

Por si eso fuera raro, mientras el día continuaba… él empezaba a extrañarla. Pero, extrañarla de verdad. Él estuvo investigando que había pasado en el mundo legal desde el remolino de los últimos días… pero su mente regresaba una y otra vez a la niña de cabellera pelinegra… y esos ojos café oscuro… y su personalidad tan random, animada y alegre… la manera en la que ella le agarraba de la mano y le sonreía suavemente… la manera en la que ella se acomodaba perfectamente en sus brazos…

No tenía sentido. Se enamoro de Maya. No había forma de negarlo.

Phoenix dejo salir un gruñido y golpeo su cabeza contra el escritorio. ¿Cómo es que esto pasó? Debió haber sido algo lento… no se había dado cuenta de que la amaba hasta ahora… hasta ese punto él no podía estar seguro de que ella estaba a salvo.

_Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?_

Bueno… lo obvio seria decirle. Y aun así, al pensar en eso, el corazón de Phoenix dio un salto y él de inmediato se puso a sudar.

_No puedo hacer eso… simplemente no… ella no me ama… no hay forma… no quiero perder su amistad y que las cosas se pongan incomodas si ella no me ama… no puedo perderla de nuevo por sentimientos que no son mutuos._

_Yo… no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que esconder mis sentimientos hasta… hasta que consiga evidencia de que ella me ama. No puedo seguir adelante hasta que consiga más._

Si… eso es… él tiene que hablar con ella, darse con rodeos… y distinguir si ella tiene sentimientos por él o no. Como un interrogatorio. Él podría determinar si Maya lo amaba haciendo eso. ¿No? Pues, con sus habilidades, debería ser fácil. Lo único que tenía que hacer era reservar un espacio y tiempo para que los dos hablen… Y ella no rechazaría ir por hamburguesas con él, ¿verdad?

En ese impulso, Phoenix busco su teléfono y presiono los botones guardados en su corazón.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, Maya…"

"¡NICK! ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa? Oh, no, no me digas… ¿Nos encontraste un nuevo caso? ¿Tan pronto?" Ella parecía estar de verdad feliz escuchar de él.

Phoenix se rió consigo mismo. "No, incluso si tuviera, lo rechazaría. Creo que los dos merecemos un descanso por lo del último caso."

"Lo sé… te estás volviendo muy viejo para estas cosas, ¿verdad?"

"¡Oye!" Él protesto, pero tenía que sonreír. Sus burlas era algo que él extrañaba.

Maya se rio desde la otra línea. "¿Entonces… que pasa?"

"… Yo solo… bueno…" Se encontró así mismo tropezando con sus palabras, su discurso mentalmente hecho parecía tan horrible a este punto.

_Ah Bueno… Creo que soy mejor faroleando e ir sin preparación, trabajando en el momento…_

"Yo solo… quería hablar contigo acerca de algo… y deberíamos encontrarnos; No creo que deberíamos hacer esto por teléfono. Así que… ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?"

Una pregunta segura, ¿verdad?

"Bueno… estoy en Kurain con Pearly. Estamos viendo un maratón del Samurái de acero, la Princesa rosa, y El Samurái de níquel."

"Ah… muy bien…" Entonces está ocupada lavándole el cerebro a Pearl con cultura pop. Entonces no podía ser esta noche…

"¿Por qué, que pasa, Nick? Pareces estar algo… raro."

"¿Raro? Yo… no… yo… e-estoy bien. Solo… bueno… ¿estás ocupada el viernes…?"

Él trago saliva, sin poder creer que pregunto eso. Él de verdad escupió eso. De verdad lo hizo…

Maya parpadeo. "Am… no… no lo estoy. No a menos que tengamos otro caso. Y planeo estar alejada de problemas por ahora… así que esta vez tendrá que ser otro la que pegue su pie en su boca."

Normalmente Phoenix hubiera contado un chiste (al menso en su cabeza) Pero él estaba muy nervioso para hacer si quiera eso.

"Bueno… yo… Tenía que hablar de algo contigo. Quería preguntarle algo…"

"Oh Nick…" Maya se rio un poco, y Phoenix se imagino su linda cara del otro lado de la línea.

"Si me vas a pedir una cita… solo hazlo."

Él se sonrojo tan ferozmente que él estaba seguro que el calor se estaba pasando por la línea telefónica. ¿Cómo hizo eso? "Am… yo… estaba… no quise decir… como es que tu…"

Él respiro hondo, aunque él estaba avergonzado.

"ah Nick… eres tan…" Ella se detuvo. "- espera Pearly. Te cuento en un minuto - … así que… este viernes"

"Am… ¿6pm?"

"¿Donde? ¿Oh… tu… me _recoges _a mi?"

¿Ese fue el sonido de un chillido reprimido?

"Si, yo voy por ti… pero… Maya, esto, am, no es en verdad una… cita."

"… oh."

Con esa palabra, Phoenix instintivamente sintió dos cosas… Su corazón sintió la decepción de Maya (lo que significaba que lo amaba, ¿No?), y mal porque la decepciono. De verdad, él solo iba hablar con ella y ver si de verdad lo amaba… ¿Pero debió ir por todo y pedirle una cita?

"Pero, am, puede ser -"

"No, esta bien, Nick. Podemos pasar el rato el viernes… nos vemos pues."

Si, ella estaba decepcionada. Phoenix escucho en el fondo la voz de Pearl a un volumen muy agudo, pero no podía entender lo que decía.

"Si… nos vemos… Maya. Adiós."

"Adiós…"

Clic.

"¡Maya la mística! Acaso… ¿El Sr. Nick le pidió una cita? ¡Ah, lo SABIA él es su alguien especial!"

La sonrisa de Pearl se agrando y puso sus manos en sus mejillas, obviamente feliz. Pero Maya… no compartía el entusiasmo de la pequeña de ocho años. Ella estaba segura de que Nick le había pedido una cita… y ya era hora. ¿Él no había visto todas las veces en la que ella lo veía de esa manera? ¿Todas la miradas que le echaba en el tribunal? ¿Todas las veces en las que se burlaba juguetonamente de él? ¿Todas las veces en la que lo sujetaba de la mano…?

No, él era listo y observador… no había manera de que no lo hubiera notado… Eso significaba que él no la amaba después de todo.

Auch.

Maya sabia que ella a amaba a Nick por un largo tiempo. De hecho, el sentimiento empezó desde que él le consiguió su absolución la primera vez que se encontraron. Él salvo su vida… con sus asombrosas (y únicas) habilidades de abogado. Él no era tu típico abogado arrogante… Él le dijo a ella que quería ser uno para salvar gente inocente. Él no mentía ni falsificaba… De hecho, Él usualmente se encontraba en situaciones desesperadas, luchando contra un sistema opresivo… Todo porque él creía en sus clientes y se rehusaba a rendirse, sin importar que.

Y Maya creía en él, también… tantas veces ella se encontraba a si misma viéndolo en asombro… asombrada de que encontraba un contradicción… una y otra vez él hacía que el testigo se quebrara y confesara… él era simplemente asombroso. Y ella lo sabia… que él siempre la salvaría y protegería, sin importar lo que pasara.

Ella pensó… que con esta llamada… Que él finalmente se había dado cuenta y le pidió una cita… parecía ser así, con lo nervioso que estaba…. Phoenix se pone nervioso fácilmente, era algo lindo… pero… él dijo firmemente que no era una cita. ¿Entonces qué era lo que él quería decir? ¿Y por qué guiarla de esta manera?

_Bueno…_Ella suspiro un poco. _Al menso pasare algo de tiempo con él… y no significa que aun no puedo coquetear un poco con él… quizá… todo lo que necesite es un pequeño impulso. Quizá él quería pedirme una cita…_

"¿Maya la mística?" Pearl le pregunto a su prima, despertando a Maya de su trance. "¿Qué pasa? ¿El Sr. Nick le pido una cita, verdad?"

Maya miro a Pearl, suspirando un poco. Pearl tenía una gran imaginación, siempre tratando de poner a los dos juntos… siempre haciendo comentarios acerca de los dos siendo una pareja… y siempre avergonzándola. Cada que Pearl hacia un comentario, Maya cuidadosamente, miraba a Phoenix con esperanza, para ver su reacción. Él siempre hacia lo mismo – sonrojarse profusamente y negar todo. Lo primero le daba esperanza… pero lo último le hacía dudar.

"Pearly… ¿Solo vayamos al maratón de la Princesa rosa, okay?"

"¡Muy bien! ¡De verdad me gusta este programa, Maya la mística!"

La mayor se volteo a la tele, pero su mente aun estaba en un cierto abogado de pelos de punta.

_¿Qué puedo hacer para que me ame…?_

* * *

Viernes, 5:54pm

Apartamento de Phoenix.

_Calmado, Phoenix, no es como si esta fuera tu primera cita ni nada. Digo, ni siquiera es una __**cita**__, le dejaste eso claro a ella. No hay razón para estar nervioso, de todas formas, es solo Maya… y no es como si esto fuera a romperte los nervios tanto como lo hace estar sentado en el tribunal, o hablar con De Killer, o esperar a que Gumshoe haga su aparición… solo te vas a encontrar con tu mejor amiga con la cual puede que le tengas sentimientos, y la cual posiblemente te ama. Deja de actuar como una colegiala… solo es Maya, solo mira si te ama, si no… no es la gran cosa, ¿verdad?_

No. mientras Phoenix se siente un tanto nervioso, o muy emocionado, él no podía determinar. Él además se sentía algo genial.

Ahora que pensó en esto de 'es-una-cita-o-no', él sintió como si hubiera cometido un gran error en el tribunal – Pero esta vez, las consecuencias eran algo más que una penalización. Era algo más personal. Él sintió que decepciono a Maya por no ser completamente honesto con ella, y sentía la necesidad de hacer las cosas bien… y es por eso que sus nervios estaban apareciendo. Sin embargo, gracias a algo que… descubrió desde la última vez que hablaron, Phoenix tenía un as bajo la manga… Él tenía algo de 'evidencia definitiva'. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar el momento para usarla durante su plática esta tarde.

Él se metió en el complejo de apartamentos donde Maya se estaba quedando. Era donde ella y Mia solían vivir, pero ahora ella tenía el lugar para ella sola. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, él se pregunto si ella usara su atuendo de médium, o si se arreglaría un poco. Por su parte, Phoenix sabia que Maya estaba acostumbrada a verlo con un traje azul, y ya que solo iba a cenar con ella, él se vistió mas casual con una camisa de botones azul y unos buenos jeans.

Ni siquiera toco la puerta pues Maya la abrió cuando él se aproximo, como si ella hubiera estado mirando por las cortinas, esperando con ansias su llegada.

"Hola, Nick…"

Él le ofreció a su cita –_ amiga –_ una sonrisa y no pudo evita echarle una mirado a su atuendo. Ella llevaba algo diferente – Un vestido ajustado que le llegaba a las rodillas. El purpura sí que era su color… Phoenix se encontró a si mismo sonriendo mientras seguía checándola de manera inadvertida.

"Te ves bien."

"Gracias…" Maya sonrió para sí misma mientras sentía los ojos de Phoenix puestos en ella. Ella recordó que fue con Pearl para comprar ese vestido, mientras la pequeña no dejaba de hablar de cómo Maya y Phoenix eran la pareja ideal. Ella no tuvo el corazón para explicarle a Pearl que ella no era la novia de Phoenix. Pero bueno, Maya estaba planeando coquetear con él de todas maneras, y hacerle desear que ella _fuera_ su cita.

Los dos se dirigieron al centro. Ellos tuvieron una pequeña plática en el camino, y Maya no podía evitar preguntarse qué planes tenia, exactamente. No estaban yendo ni cercas del puesto de hamburguesas, y Phoenix estaba algo callado, como si se hubiera perdido en su mente. Quizá eran pensamientos deseosos de su parte, ¿Pero él acaso quería llevarla a una cita de verdad? La chica se cuestiono esto en su cabeza la semana entera, pensando una y otra vez en la conversación que tuvieron hace unos días, tratando de descubrir que era lo que tenia Phoenix en mente con todo esto. Ella pensó que sería mejor esperar y ver.

Finalmente, los dos llegaron a su destino… un restaurante un tanto bueno en el corazón de la ciudad.

"Wow…" Maya respiro mientras ojeaba las esplendidas decoraciones del lugar.

"Bueno, ¿No creías que solo iba a traerte a las hamburguesas, verdad?"

Ella parpadeo, superando su sorpresa. "Hmmm… parece que _si_ tenias dinero después de esa gran fiesta."

Maya le dio esa mirada que hacía que sus rodillas se debilitaran, y Phoenix sentía las gotas de sudor frio formarse en su cuello. Oh vaya, él apenas podía mirarla ahora…

"¿Por qué tan nervioso, Nick…?" Ella le dio esa sonrisa irresistible mientras entraban y esperaban para sentarse. "No es como si esto fuera una _cita _o algo así…"

"No… no, no una cita… para nada… esa totalmente no es mi intención con nada de esto."

Maya solo lo ignoro, y Phoenix sintió su frustración crecer. _¿Qué no puedes tomar una pista por una vez, Maya? ¡Estoy tratando de decirte que esto se SUPONIA era una cita…! ¡Ugh, chicas!_

_Solo calmante… ¿lo tienes bajo control, recuerdas?_

Phoenix tomo un respiro y relajo sus hombros mientras se sentaban y miraban el menú. "Además… incluso si fuera una cita… esta no sería la primera."

Maya inclino su cabeza por la curiosidad. "¿Oh?"

_Esta celosa… Estas celosa… Puedo verlo…_

Ella agito la cabeza. "La verdad no puedo verte con una novia. Con la reputación que los abogados tienen, ¿quién querría salir con uno? Además, el cabello. Las chicas les gusta pasar su mano por el cabello de su chico… y el tuyo lo hace difícil."

_¿Es eso lo que piensa…? _Él se encontró así mismo sonrojado de nuevo mientras nota como los ojos de Maya están en su peinado. "¡No sabes de lo que hablas, las picos son un verdadero encendedor!... pero si… era todo un tiarrón en la universidad. Estaba saliendo con una chica preciosa…" _Ella esta celosa, ella esta celosa…_ "Y… por si eso ya fuera raro, así es como conocí a tu hermana."

Maya visiblemente se desplomo por su mención. "¿Mia?"

"Si… aunque es una larga historia."

De repente Maya estaba casi parada. "¿Estabas saliendo con mi hermana? ¡Que! ¿Por qué ella no me dijo nada?"

"No, no, nunca salí con ella. Nunca. Créeme, Maya. De todas formas ella era mi jefa, eso es algo… raro. Era otra chica, ella mato a alguien, y me culpo por ello… y Mia fue mi abogada en ese momento… eso fue lo que paso."

Maya asentó lentamente, pensativa, entonces regreso en si con una sonrisa. "Si que sabes escogerlas, Nick."

"Oh, claro, y _tu_ tienes un montón de novios." _No, no estoy buscando información al respecto…_

"Bueno… no hay muchos chicos en Kurain… así que, no realmente."

Antes de que Phoenix pudiera contestar, el camarero regreso y tomo sus órdenes. Maya, desde luego, se emociono al ver que las hamburguesas gourmet ESTABAN en el menú… y Phoenix se decidió por pollo a la parrilla. Un silencio incomodo apareció cuando el camarero les dijo que volvería con sus ordenes para la 'feliz pareja.'

"Entonces… tu sabes, que te traje aquí por una razón, Maya," Empezó Phoenix, mirándola a los ojos.

"¿No solo para traerme por hamburguesas gourmet?"

"No… yo de verdad tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo."

La mirada en los ojos de Maya se agrando. Phoenix se recargo en su asiento y se aclaro la garganta.

"Maya… he estado pensando mucho… los últimos días fueron muy estresantes y alocados, con todo lo que paso, pero me hicieron agarrarme a lo que creo, y quien soy… tuve que decidir qué significaba ser un abogado para mí. En cierta forma sabía que Engarde era culpable, y aun así mi deber como abogado era defenderlo. Y no solo eso… pero hacer mi trabajo y darle una absolución era la única forma de salvarte. Luche contra mí mismo, preguntándome si podía dejar ir un asesino en libertad o no… la verdad me hizo preguntarme muchas cosas. Pero creo que vine con mejor entendimiento de las cosas en las que creo… y lo que de verdad es mi trabajo como abogado."

Todo este tiempo, Maya ha estado inusualmente callada y escuchándolo a él. Ella parecía sentir el peso de todo lo que estaba diciendo.

"Puedo agradecerle a Edgeworth por ayudarme a darme cuenta de unas cosas, desde luego… pero también pienso que hay otra persona a la cual le tengo que agradecer."

_Pausa para efecto dramático…_

"tu."

Los ojos de Maya se agrandaron. "¿Yo? … Nick…" Ella miro abajo, como si estuviera avergonzada. "Todo lo que hice fue ser secuestrada… y tampoco soy tan útil para ti cuando estoy aquí. La única manera en la que puedo ayudar es cuando canalizo a mi hermana… la verdadera yo es una inútil…"

"Eso no es cierto – Me has ayudado de muchas maneras en el pasado."

"Si. Como mi hermana. Nunca como yo misma…" Ella continuo mirando abajo.

"Maya…" Él inclino su cabeza. "¿De verdad dudas que eres importante para mí?"

Ella no respondió, pero los ojos de Phoenix se agrandaron por lo que paso en su lugar.

Una media docena de cadenas aparecieron en su lugar, como si la estuvieran manteniendola como rehén. Dos candados aparecieron a lado de su cara en cada lado, un encima de su cabeza, y uno encima de su corazón. ¿Pero… qué? Debió haberse traído el magatama consigo; Se ha vuelto un hábito ya que los asesinatos pueden ocurrir a todas horas, y no quería cuestionar un testigo sin estar preparado. Sin embargo, él se dijo así mismo que no lo usaría para cosas personales, solo cuando lo necesitara para un caso. Phoenix sacudió su cabeza, tratando de aclara su mente.

Los candados desaparecieron, pero sabía que aun estaban allí. Maya le estaba guardando un secreto… su corazón estaba cerrado para él. ¿Pero por qué? ¿De qué está asustada? ¿Por qué simplemente no le dice? No es como si Maya no soltara de repente sus pensamientos y sentimientos; la niña no podría ni mantener un secreto ni para salvar su propia vida.

¿Y por qué los psicocandados están apareciendo hasta ahora? Porque no salió a la luz, el supuso. Después de tanto que se conocen, ellos nunca discutieron sus sentimientos.

_Bueno… creo que es hora de que tengamos esta plática ahora,_ él pensó.

"Maya…" Él se inclino hacia la mesa, sus brazos se plegaron debajo de él. "No eres inútil para mí. Tu de verdad me ayudas en mis casos…"

"Como ya dije… como mi hermana. Solo estoy de colada, ¿verdad?"

"Aunque nadie te vaya a confundir con una abogada… eso está bien. Y a veces yo de verdad necesito la ayuda de Mia, y tu eres la manera principal para contactarla… PERO tu si me ayudas de otras maneras." Él se detuvo para reunir sus pensamientos. "Tú me das la energía para seguir adelante… Es bueno tenerte cerca. Mantienes cada momento animado, y tú me ayudas a nunca olvidar mi verdadero propósito como abogado." Él le dio una sonrisa. "E incluso si no hicieras nada de eso… aun me importas."

Ella lo miro con los ojos manchados de lágrimas. "¿De verdad?"

"Si, veras… me di cuenta de esto… cuando fuiste secuestrada. Sentí que el mundo entero se había acabado cuando pensé que te habías ido. Sentí que tenía que hacer todo lo que pudiera hacer… para tenerte de regreso, conmigo. Para estar seguro de que estuvieras sana y salva. Maya…"

La chica sintió su corazón calentarse… ella nunca escucho a Phoenix hablar en un tono de voz tan tierno. "Maya, tú me ayudas no por hacer nada… pero por ser tu misma. Y no quiero que olvides eso."

"Y… yo…"

Bueno, este era. El momento de la verdad. Si no lo decía ahora, él perdería el coraje. _Es hora de ser un hombre, Phoenix…_

"Llegue a darme cuenta de algo mas después de todo lo que ha pasado. Me di cuenta que, cuando tú te fuiste… que yo… tenia sentimientos por ti."

Silencio. Era como si el restaurante entero hubiera desaparecido, y era solo él y Maya sentados allí, con la oscuridad de sus ojos conectadas… Phoenix estaba siendo sincero, Maya esta algo escéptica.

"… Nick… tu… "Una sonrisa de repente se apodero de ella. "¿Tu… tu quieres decir… que tú me amas?"

Él asentó y sintió su cara calentarse. "Si… desde luego, eh sido muy cabeza dura para darme cuenta hasta ahora… de cuanto significas tu para mí."

"Nick…" Ella le dio la sonrisa más grande que él haya visto. "Yo… yo te he amado desde que nos conocimos… y prometiste defenderme y probar mi inocencia. Desde ese día, me has protegido y salvado, y te he amado en secreto… solo que… nunca pensé que… que tú me amaras de verdad." Ella estaba ruborizada.

Phoenix sonrió y se tomo un segundo para disfrutar del momento y estudiar la linda cara de Maya. Ella se veía tan feliz con sus ojos tan grandes, su sonrisa era tan cálida… él sintió las urgencia de tomarla en sus brazos, sujetarla y plantar sus labios contra los suyos. Su corazón sintió alivio de que haya sido tan fácil… (Y ni siquiera necesito su as)… Y hubo otro sentimiento en su corazón, cálido y brillante. Phoenix pensó que estaba enamorado unas cuantas veces, con su ex novia… pero esta vez, era algo más que esas cosas inmaduras y superficiales que sintió antes. Era una cercana amistad que floreció en amor… Fue el resultado de pasar tantos años con esta chica, y de darse cuenta que ella tenía un lugar especial en su corazón mientras la defendía una y otra vez. Era el resultado de acercarse a la muerte tantas veces, de ir a tantos juicios tantas veces… y aun así él sentía que el futuro les deparaba mucho más. Como si solo hubiera empezado… como una verdadera pareja.

Él no pudo detener esa sonrisa que estaba creciendo en su cara… y aparentemente la urgencia de decir algo estúpido. "Sí, bueno… yo más o menos sabía que yo te gustaba…"

"¡QUE! ¡NICK!" Maya le hizo una cara, pero muy en el fondo, ella debía saber que él lo había descubierto. "¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡No me hubiera tenido que quedar con la duda tanto tiempo, ni hubiera tenido que estarme aporreando a mi misma!"

"Porque… bueno… yo… yo… yo solo lo descubrí… ¿hace unos días…?" Él sonrió de forma tímida.

Ella alzo las cejas, ella encontraba difícil estar enojada con él en este momento. "¿… de verdad?"

"Si, estaba esperando hasta que tuviera pruebas de que tú me amabas, ¿vez? He ido al tribunal tantas veces sin estar preparado, pero al menos trato de tener algo de evidencia de la cual pueda depender. En este caso… bueno, era algo importante para mí, personalmente. No quería venir aquí y hacerme el tonto, en frete de ti… confesar mis sentimientos y tenerte diciendo que tú no me amabas. Solo iba a depender en lo que tu ibas ha decir… pero al final conseguí evidencia solida."

"¿evidencia?"

"De hecho… esto paso después de que colgara de nuestra llamada…"

(Flashback)

Phoenix guardo su celular y se acomodo en su asiento.

Maldición. Lo arruino. Por tratar de ser táctico, él esquivo todo y la decepciono. Pero bueno, quizá él podrá compensarlo de alguna manera, en su cita…

"Wright."

Él salto al menos un pie al aire por la sorpresa, golpeando sus rodillas contra el fondo de su escritorio.

"¡Au!" Él giro la mirada para ver al visitante sorpresa mientras se sobaba las articulaciones adoloridas. "Oh por dios, ¿Qué no puedes tocar como toda la gente normal, Edgeworth?"

"Si toque, y pensé que te escuche responder. Pero no me di cuenta que estabas al teléfono. Lamento molestarte." El fiscal le dio una sonrisa mientras entraba, como si supiera de que se trataba la conversación.

"No, está bien…. Auch, como sea, ¿Por qué estas aquí?"

"Tengo algo para ti." Edgeworth camino cerca de Phoenix, con su mano en el bolsillo. "Logre alcanzar a Franziska antes de que se regresara a Alemania."

"Ah, si… ¿le diste el látigo de regreso?"

"Si…" Él miro lejos por un momento en reflexión. "Creo que aun tiene mucho que aprender. Pero en cualquier caso, ella es la que recupero esa evidencia para nosotros."

"Si… eso fue una locura… todo eso. Estoy feliz de que se acabara."

"Wright… recuerdas lo que dijo Gumshoe, ¿en la cena de la ultima noche? ¿Acerca de la cuarta pieza de evidencia?"

"Si… ¿la consiguieron?" pregunto Phoenix, tratando de inventar su entusiasmo. Él prefería enterrar todo al respecto… y su mente ahora estaba en Maya.

"La tenía Franziska en el abrigo de Gumshoe. Y… creo que estarás interesado en ver lo que es."

Edgeworth removió su mano y puso un objeto pequeño y plano en el escritorio de Phoenix.

"¿Qué? Esto es…" Él parpadeo y se quedo mirando al objeto, haciéndolo despertar de una vez.

"El dibujo de Maya." La sonrisa de entretenimiento de Edgeworth creció. "Pude haberle dado esto a la policía, pero pensé… que sería más útil para ti."

(Fin del flashback)

Sonriendo un poco, Phoenix busco dentro de su bolsillo y saco su as… una pequeña carta, con el dibujo de una concha… y otro dibujo encima de este: su cara. Él se dio cuenta de que la mente extravagante de Maya sería la única capaz de comparar su cabeza con la de una concha… pero era algo halagador. Y dulce, en verdad.

Los ojos de Maya se hicieron más grandes reconocerlo. "¡Nick…! ¡Esto es… mi dibujo!"

"Si… y de alguna manera, regreso todo a mí."

Maya aparto la mirada por un momento mientras ella revivía las memorias que salían por esa carta. "Nick… estaba asustada… estaba tan asustada mientras estaba cautiva. Pensé que de verdad iba a morir… incluso si De Killer prometió que me dejaría en paz… él me dijo, que siempre y cuando tu ganaras el juicio… entonces no me haría daño. Así que… todo lo que sabía que debía hacer era confiar en ti… confiar en que me salvarías."

Phoenix se acerco a ella por la mesa para tomar su mano, dándole un apretón gentil.

"Hice todo lo que pude para salvarte, Maya."

"Lo sé… incluso aunque sabía que Engarde era culpable, que él contrato a De Killer, yo seguí confiando en ti…sabia que encontrarías una forma de salvarme. Y mientras estaba en esa bodega… solo había una cosa en la que podía pensar… y ese eras tú, Nick… Fue en esa bodega que me di cuenta… que tú eras la única persona en la que podía confiar para hacer lo correcto. Y entonces… en esas largas horas, mientras no podía dejar de pensar en ti… dibuje esto… te dibuje a ti."

Ella hizo su propia sonrisa y le regreso el apretón de manos.

Él estaba seguro que si usaba el magatama ahora, todos los candados estarían rotos… y el corazón de Maya estaría abierto para él. Wow, ella si lo amaba… Wow…

"Entonces… Maya, si tu de verdad me has amado todo el tiempo… tengo una pregunta."

"¿Bien…?" ella pregunto, sabiendo cómo era Phoenix al encontrar contradicciones.

"Todas esas… celebridades. El Samurái de acero. Maximillian Galactica. Parecías estar enamorada de ellos todo el tiempo…"

Ella se rió. "¿Esos actores…? Oh por favor. Eso fue para hacerte sentir celoso, Nick… nunca me gustaron de verdad."

"Hmmmm… tratando de hacerme sentir celos. Ya veo. Eso si fue inmaduro de tu parte."

"Oh claro… ¿y eso no era lo que tratabas de hacer hace poco, verdad?"

"¡Oye, espera! ¡Eso fue… totalmente diferente!"

"Sé que eres mejor que eso, Nick…" Ella sonrió con confianza… y de una forma Oh-que-linda. "Así como sé…" su sonrisa se hizo más grande. "Tú de verdad QUERÍAS pedirme una cita, ¿verdad?"

"Un, bueno, yo… es complicado… no de verdad… lo hice, pero, entonces, no…"

"Oh, Nick… no tienes que decirlo…" ella se inclino más cerca, y él era cautivo de su cara y sus ojos. "En vez de eso puedes besarme."

Y sin ninguna espera, Phoenix Wright se puso de pie, y se deslizo para el lado de Maya. Maya estaba algo sorprendida, no había manera de que se fuera a resistir a lo que él iba a hacer. Phoenix se inclino más cerca a su cara y cerro sus ojos, mientras ponía una mano gentilmente en su mejilla. Maya sintió su respiración acelerarse… y entonces sus labios estaban cubiertos de calor. Él estaba… él estaba… besándola. Sus labios eran suaves y gentiles mientras la acariciaban… Ella encontró imposible el alejarse por lo cautiva que estaba. Después de esperar por este momento por tanto tiempo… Maya simplemente tenía que regresarle el beso, con más fuerza… Ella empujo sus labios contra los suyos mientras su mano pasaba por su cuello para jugar con su cabello. (el cual ella AMABA a muerte, a pesar de sus burlas.) La mano de Phoenix fue de la cara de Maya a su cintura, acercándola aun mas, protegiéndola. Y allí, en sus brazos, ella se sentía tan segura, tan cálida… y finalmente, tan amada.

Phoenix era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo, con la partida de su hermana y su madre… y ahora, él de verdad es para ella.

Mientras la pareja se alejaba del beso, ellos mantuvieron una tierna mirada y sonrieron como deslumbrados.

"Y, que conste…" Phoenix se acerco aun más y le susurro al oído, "… te amo, Maya."

Ella sonrió y lo abrazo, descansado su cabeza en su pecho. "Yo también te amo, Nick…"


End file.
